The Beauty Queens
by peopletime12
Summary: This is only the beginning of The Beauty Queens. Book 1 of The Beauty Queens series! 1st month of 6th grade.
1. Chapter 1

The Beauty Queens 

Chapter One: Introduction

Madison Evans: Being the alpha of the Beauty Queens will take all her time and focus. Watch out Madison Academy, there's a new alpha!

Shelby Croix: Wants to be in a clique and be one of the betas. She was ready to be a fashionasta.

Kate Carter: Being gemma in the Beauty Queens and she is the gossip queen.

Marianna Phillips: Being delta has always been her dream and she is an athlete.

Addie Marks: Being the omega has its perks including her own parents have a TV show called Fashion time and it will make her and her new friends popular.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Evans Estate**

**Madison's Bedroom**

**8:10 P.M.**

**Monday, September 1****st**

Madison Evans was ready to begin sixth grade as an alpha of the Beauty Queens. She'd been shopping and getting beauty treatments from Spa Trinity all weekend and helped her at least start oozing confidence that she needed. Madison Academy was the place where she will be the ultimate alpha and she will have an A-list clique. Madison was the founder and alpha of the beauty Queens. After all, she loved all the designers and her hair was going to the glossiest.

"I can wait for school to start," Madison said to herself. She took out her PalmPilot and started a What's in and out.

What's in and out.

In Out

The Beauty Queens Being nobodies.


	3. Chapter 3

Westchester, NY

Spa Trinity

2:30 P.M.

Tuesday, September 2nd

Shelby Croix was at the Spa Trinity getting the spa package and reached into her dark wash True Religion pre-ripped skinny jeans pocket. She pulled out her red Swarovski-crystal covered Blackberry Bold. Shelby checked out her phone contacts. She only had her mother, father, and her family's driver number and name in her cell phone.

Shelby felt sadness wash over her the minute she put back her phone back into the pocket of her skinny jeans. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Then exhaled. The spa's conditioned air coming from the air vents was crisp, inviting, and perfect. She applied a happy swipe of Bubble gum pink Pretty& Perfect lip gloss and smiled plus Shelby put her lip gloss back into her white leather Kate Spade tote bag. She felt like a beta already and saw that the girl next to her had adorable bracelet. The initials in the end were an M and then a BQ in the middle with alpha written underneath the BQ.

"Hello, can I ask you a question?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah," Madison said, turning her head. She was oozing confidence and control.

Shelby was wondering what school this girl was going to." What school you go to and grade?"

"Madison Academy. 6th grade." Madison replied.

"Same here," Shelby squealed.

For the first time, Madison had her first beta and that made her happy.

"What's your name?" Madison asked.

"Shelby Croix," Shelby introduced herself.

Madison took out her white Swarovski-crystal cover Blackberry Bold and handed it to Shelby.

Shelby entered her number, name, and IM username.

"By the way, welcome to the Beauty queens. Saturday nights are Beauty Queens sleepover. I'm the one who decides if there shopping's trips in Manhattan or the mall." Madison said.

Shelby also gave Madison her blackberry. Madison entered her name, number, and IM username. Shelby remembered that she had to add Madison to her buddy list since she had no one.

Madison also had to add Shelby to her buddy list since she had no one.

"Also, here."Madison handed Shelby an official Beauty Queen bracelet that had the exact same thing on her's exact that she added S to both bracelets.

"Thanks," Shelby said, putting on her bracelet which sparkled in the spa's dimmed lights.

Shelby now feltlike she belonged in an A-list Clique.


	4. Chapter 4

The Evans Estate

Madison's Bedroom

9:00 P.M

Tuesday, September 2nd

Madison sat sitting on her computer chair, looking at her Macbook pro laptop and was busy chatting to Shelby.

**LoverofTerriers: Hey Shellie. How R u doing?**

**Girlpower123: Hey maddie. Did u c "Fashion Time"?**

**LoverofTerriers: Of course.**

**Girlpower123: Did u like the black-and-white theme outfit?**

**LoverofTerriers: Of course.**

Madison turned her head towards Fiji, her Yorkshire terrier.

"Fiji, do you think I should go shopping with Shelby?" Madison asked Fiji.

Fiji barked once.

Madison took Fiji's bark as an answer.

**Girlpower123: Maddie? R u there?**

**LoverofTerriers: Yea.**

**Girlpower123: Want 2 go 2 the mall 2morrow?**

**LoverofTerriers: Yea. B in front of ur house 8:30 A.M. 2morrow.**

**Girlpower123: c ya 2morrow.**

**Girlpower123 signed off...**

Madison logged off aim and turned off her Macbook pro laptop. She got off her computer chair and walked towards her bed. She climbed in her bed and, slipped her satin sleeping mask on top of her head, plugged her phone into her charger, slipped her sleeping mask over her eyes, and clapped her hand for the lights to turn off.

Madison couldn't wait to hang out with Shelby.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bentley**

**Wednesday, September 3****rd**

**8:45 A.M.**

Nick, the Evans family driver, was driving towards the mall.

Shelby had been in the Bentley for 15 minutes. She'd been excited to finally see her alpha's car.

"Shellie, from this day forward, this will be the Beauty Queens carpool, "Madison squeal-announced.

"So are there any rules?" Shelby asked.

"There are, "Madison hissed. "One, to be in the Beauty Queens, you have to know your fashion. Two, Mws and loser are so not welcome to whatever table I pick on the first day school. And three, never try to overthrow the alpha." She went to the Bentley's sliver mini-fridge and took out a bottle of Fiji water. Madison took a sip, closed it, and threw it into her black Coach leather hobo bag. She checked to make sure her favorite accessory, her gold Tiffany &co charm bracelet was on her left wrist.

Shelby was busy looking at her new $400 dollar black Jimmy Choo suede ballet flats that arrived this morning for Nordstrom online.

Madison had on a black-and white Vince tunic with black true Religion skinny jeans, white Marc Jacob leather ballet flats, skinny black belt, and black Marc Jacob tote bag.

Shelby had on a black Theory cotton top with light wash true Religion skinny jeans, light wash Sass& Bide jeans jacket, black suede Jimmy Choo ballet flats, and black quilted Chanel hobo bag.

Madison took another sip of her Fiji water, wishing Fiji was here.

Shelby's Blackberry vibrated in her black tote and she picked it up.

"Hey mom," Shelby greeted.

"Where are you?" Zoey, Shelby's mom, asked.

"Out with my new friend." Shelby responded.

"You have a friend," Zoey, Shelby's mom, gasped.

"Yes," Shelby said.

"See you later," Shelby said

Shelby dropped her phone back into her black quilted Chanel leather hobo bag and turned towards Madison who had one of her perfectly waxed brown eyebrows raised.

"Who's that?" Madison asked.

"My mom." Shelby said.

They were busy talking to each other.

Nick had already pulled up the parking lot of the Westchester Mall and was waiting in front of the entrance of the mall.

"Girls, isn't this your destination." Nick looked into the mirror.

"Oh, thanks Nick," Shelby said also as she stepped out of the Bentley.

"Thanks mom," Shelby said also as she stepped out of the Bentley.

They'd sashayed through the revolting doors of the Westchester Mall.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Westchester Mall**

**Bloomingdale's Dressing Room**

**3:10 P.M.**

**Wednesday, September 3****rd**

Madison and Shelby bad been shopping for the last four hours and they'd had met a new member of the Beauty Queens named Kate Carter who was now wearing an official BQ charm bracelet.

Shopping bags from Nordstrom, Gucci, Hermes, Marc by Marc Jacobs, Saks Fifth Avenue, Coach, and Michael Kors were in piles in different places in different places in the ivory plush carpet.

Madison was busy trying on a black Elizabeth-and-James silk tank top, red Ralph Lauren velvet shrunken blazer, and light was Diesel skinny jeans.

Madison turned towards her betas. "What do you think?" she showcased her first day of school option number twenty-nine."Isn't it adorable?"

"Cute," Kate beamed.

"Perfect yet pretty," Shelby said.

Madison took what her betas said and turned around to look at the four-way mirror. The outfit was definitely meant for the second week of September.

"I'll take what you just said now," Madison said. She was so going to buy this outfit.

Sarah, the saleslady, walked into the dressing room."Do you guys need some help?" She eyed the piles of clothes on the chaise lounges by the doorway. "Do you need for me to take this away?"

"No. But can you get this in a size medium?" Kate said, thrusting a belted navy blue M Missoni satin maxi-dress at the saleslady.

"I'll be back with the sizes you want," Sarah said.

Once Sarah left, Madison, Shelby, and Kate exhaled.

"Since tomorrow is the first day of school, Shellie, can't come over to your house." Madison said. "Who's next?"

"Me," Katie and Shelby squealed, going into two stalls.

Sarah came back and handed the dresses to Madison."Do you need anything else?"

"Can I a perfume bottle of Dior rose?"Madison asked Sarah.

"But do you have purchases you want to buy?" Sarah said.

Madison handed her pile of clothes into Sarah's hands and put her credit card on top of the pile.

"See you in awhile." Sarah said, leaving the dressing room with Madison's pile of clothes and credit card.

Kate and Shelby opened their stall doors and emerged in their first day of school option number twenty-nine.

Kate had on a bright pink Alexander Wang wool shorts &white Ella Moss cotton T-shirt.

Shelby had on a gray Chanel wool shorts & white Ella Moss cotton T-shirt.

"What do you think?"Shelby asked.

"Adorable," Madison squeal-clapped.  
"What are your suggestions?" Kate waited.

"Maybe you should add a vest to it, "Madison added.

"Okay," Kate said.

Sarah came back and gave Madison her shopping bags. She left.

"Come on, girls lets go to smoothie town."Madison said, walking into her stall. Katie and Shelby followed.

Madison, Shelby, and Kate made their purchases and took their shopping bags and left the store and mall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Westchester, NY**

**Smoothie Town Drive Through**

**4:15 P.M**

**Wednesday, September 3****rd**

Kate was excited that things were finally going her way. She'd been hanging out with her new Bffs by shopping and now heading to get smoothies from Smoothie Town. Kate had both their numbers, IM usernames, and names programmed into her green Swarovski-cystal covered Blackberry Bold.

Nick stopped in front of Smoothie Dan and rolled down his window. He pressed the smoothie that Dan was holding.

Dan eyes opened. "Welcome to Smoothie Town. What can we get you?"

"What do you guys want?" Nick turned his head.

"Strawberry banana,"Kate shouted.

"Banana apple," Shelby yelled.

"Mixed berry," Madison said. "Please."

"Thank you. Your smoothies will be ready soon." Smoothie Dan said.

Nick pulled up to the window and paid. He gave the girls their smoothies.

The girls took sips of their smoothies.

Kate knew life was good with Madison being their alpha.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Croix Estate**

**Dining Room**

**7:30 P.M.**

**Wednesday, September 3****rd**

Shelby and her parents were sitting on a square glass table eating dinner.

"What's this?" Shelby asked.

"Steak and mashed potatoes with gravy," Zoey said, putting a piece of steak in her mouth.

Shelby and her parents were eating and sniffing the scent in the air of Cherry Blossom Glade-scented candles.

"Sweetie, you know school starts tomorrow," Eric, Shelby's dad, said. "I heard you have a friend."

"No, actually two who are going to the same school." Shelby explained.

"Oh," Eric said.

"Dad, don't worry. At least I have some friends." Shelby said, eating a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Can I be excused? I have to lay out my outfit for school tomorrow."

"Good night, angel" Zoey said.

"Thanks," Shelby said.

Shelby climbed up the staircase and, ran through the second floor of her parent's mansion feeling the plush carpet on her feet, and into her bedroom. She closed it and locked it.

The walls of her bedroom were painted different shades of red like deep red, red orange, blood red, and regular red. The canopy that hung over her bed was velvet red. The sheets on her bed were 8,000-count-hundred-count red silk bed sheets and the satin comforter was deep red. Her flat-screen Macbook G4 was on a deep red-painted computer table right near her private bathroom. Her walk-in closet had redwood-lined. Shelves hung above her red board had tons of fashion magazines.

Shelby walked towards her bed and slipped into bed. She clapped her hands for the lights to turn off and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Madison Academy**

**The Hallway**

**8:45 P.M.**

**Thursday, September 4****th**

Madison walked down the packed, locker-lined hallway, looking for her locker. Kate and Shelby followed behind her. She'd lost track of time trying to decide when the Beauty Queens debut themselves as the sixth-grade alphas. Her outfit was perfect. She'd settled on first day of school option eleven: medium wash Earnest Sewn skinny jeans, pink silk Elizabeth-and-James tank, satin-trimmed heather grey vest, and chestnut-brown Michael Kors riding boots finished the outfit.

"Maddie, how long do we have to walk?" Kate whined.

"Until I find my locker," Madison barked, stopping and turning her head to look at Kate, giving her Madison's alpha glare #1 Don't-mess-with-me. She resumed walking.

Madison found her locker and entered her locker combination.

Kate and Shelby lockers were right next to her. They'd also entered their locker combination.

Madison looked to her right and saw two girls who were wearing designer from head to toe.

"Hello. My name is Madison," Madison introduces herself, reaching her head out in front of Marianna and Addie.\

"Marianna Phillips," Marianna said, shaking Madison's hand.

"Addie Marks. If you must know, my mom is the host of Fashion Time." Addie said, shaking Madison's hand too.

"Ohmygod! I absolutely love that show," Madison squealed." But do you want to be part of the Beauty Queens." She handed Addie and Marianna a BQ bracelet.

"Why not?" Addie said, hooking the charm bracelet around her right wrist.

"Thing are changing," Marianna said, hooking the charm bracelet around her left wrist.

Kate and Shelby tuned into the conversation.

"Umm, maddie," Shelby coughed.

"Oh, this is your new best friends Kate and Shelby," Madison introduced Kate and Shelby to Addie and Marianna.

Madison stopped talking as a girl walked by wearing too much make-up.

"Ohmygod, she looks like a clown," Madison whispered to Kate, Shelby, Marianna, and Addie.

Kate, Shelby, Marianna, and Kate giggled.

"Let's go to class." Madison instructed.

Madison, Kate, Shelby, Marianna, and Addie closed their lockers.

What's in and out?

In Out

First day of First day of

School summer


	10. Chapter 10

**Madison Academy**

**Global History**

**11:10 A.M.**

**Thursday, September 4****th**

Addie and Shelby were sitting in the back of the classroom.

She was seriously getting bored of her teacher, Ms. Alexander, droning on about the Enlightment and beginning of people thinking.

Addie had been reading the September issue of Teen Vogue that teen superstar Veronica Brown. She looked to her left and saw Shelby painting her nails with Rose pink Pretty & Perfect nail polish. Addie tapped Shelby.

"Shellie, do you have another bottle of nail polish?" Addie whisper-asked.

"I have white snowflake," Shelby whisper-answered.

Addie took it and started painting her nails.

Shelby resumed painting her nails. When she was done, Shelby took out her blackberry and sent Addie a text.

Addie felt her blackberry vibrate in her whit quilted Chanel hobo and took it out. She saw a text from Shelby.

**Shelby: How boring is this class? Wish we were with Maddie, Kat, and Anna were here.**

Addie fired Shelby a text back.

**Addie: Invite them 2 chat.**

Shelby fired a text to Madison, Marianna, and Kate.

**Marianna: Hey girls!**

**Madison: How is ur class?**

**Kate: Teach is fun.**

**Addie: Teach + Global= boring.**

**Kate: It can't b that bad.**

**Shelby: me and addy r painting our nails.**

**Marianna: reading September issue of Vanity.**

**Madison: after krool activity must be planned now.**

**Marianna: Shopping?**

**Addie: manicures and pedicures.**

**Shelby: Try out new restaurant Chinese express?**

**Kate: Hang out at Maddie's mansion?**

**Madison: We eat at Chinese Express then hang out at my house.**

**Shelby: teach coming!**

Addie and Shelby dropped their blackberries into their handbags. They'd pretended to take notes.

The bell rang for next class.


	11. Chapter 11

**Madison Academy**

**The cafe (Table 15)**

**12:15 P.M.**

**Thursday, September 4****th**

Marianna took a seat next to Addie on Madison's left. Shelby and Kate sat on Madison's right. Madison already took a seat in the head seat. They all had trays filled with cheeseburgers, pineapple chunks, and bottles of Fiji water.

"Addy and Anna, I absolutely love your outfits," Madison squeal-clapped.

A girl by the name of Olive Liu came up to the Beauty Queens table.

"I love all your outfits," Olive said, squealing.

"Thanks," Shelby said.

Olive wondered if this was going to be the alpha clique for sixth grade. After all, she saw coordinated outfits and matching BQ bracelets.

"What do you want?" Madison said calmly, oozing control.

Olive decided that Madison was the alpha since she was sitting in the head seat. She looked carefully at the charm bracelet and underneath it said alpha written.

"I was wondering what your clique name is," Olive asked in fear.

"The Beauty Queens," Kate answered.

Marianna saw Madison give Kate her alpha glare #2 Shut-up.

"So your name is?" Marianna asked.

"Olive Liu," Olive introduced herself.

"Whatever," Addie said, checking her white snowflake Pretty & perfect nails for chips.

Marianna, Madison, Kate, Shelby, and Addie were passing what-is-a-major-wannabe-doing-at-our-table. Marianna wondered if olive was going to walk away soon.

"Can you disappear?" Madison sad, faking a smile. "We were kind of discussing something."

Olive left and went to seat at her table.

Madison exhaled and put her chilled Fiji water bottle against her forehead. She was happy she forced a major wannabe away from her table.

"Maddie, that was awesome," Kate squealed.

"It was spectacular," Addie said.

"I know right," Shelby added to what Addie said.

"That was the best," Marianna beamed. She was proud to have a strong alpha.

"I know, I know," Madison said, sighing.

Marianna was glad that this was an A-list clique.


	12. Chapter 12

**Madison Academy**

**Living Environment**

**2:25 P.M.**

**Thursday, September, 4****th**

Kate had been checking her makeup in her Mac double-sided compact as Mr. Claude continued talking about humans affecting the ecosystem.

She'd been busy with her appearance while she felt the admired eyes on her.

Kate looked at the bell and saw it was about to ring.

The bell rang for school ending.


	13. Chapter 13

**Westchester, NY**

**Chinese Express**

**3:45 P.M.**

**Thursday, September 4****th**

Madison sashayed into the doors of Chinese Express. Kate, Shelby, Marianna, and Addie followed behind her.

They stopped in front of the hostess podium and waited for her to come.

Shelby was holding something to give to Madison in her elbow. Kate, Addie, and Marianna had a big present for Madison.

The hostess showed up. She had black hair which was styled in a pixie cut and light blue eyes.

"How many are you?" The hostess asked.

"Five," Madison said.

"Come with me," The hostess said, taking a few menus with her and walking towards the center of the restaurant.

Madison sat down and took the menus away from the hostess.

"I'll be right back with a waitress to take your order," The hostess told Madison.

"Okay," Madison said.

Kate and Shelby sat down on Madison's left. Marianna and Addie sat down on Madison's right.

"Maddie, what are you ordering," Marianna asked.

"Chicken fried rice and chicken wings," Madison said.

"Isn't that too much fat?" Kate asked.

Madison gave Kate alpha Madison glare #3 Is-it-your-clique-or-stomach.

"Sorry, Maddie." Kate murmured.

"I like to eat Chinese food. Only if it was so fattening." Shelby said. "Maybe we could find someway to ask them to not cook it in vegetable oil but olive oil."

"By the way, tomorrow is the first Beauty Queens sleepover."Madison squealed." That means we're going to the mall. We're not going to hang out my house."

"Should we bring our own sleeping bag to keep there?" Addie asked.

"Yup," Madison said. "Taylor, our live-in housekeeper, will find a place to put it." Madison said.

Shelby decided it was time to interrupt.

"Maddie, I have something to give you," Shelby said.

"What is it?"Madison said, her face was beaming with excitement.

Shelby grabbed the Michael Kors shopping bag by her seat that she had been hiding. She gave it to Madison and waited to hear her alpha's praises.

Madison took the present out and ripped it open...

Inside was a limited-edition royal blue Michael Kors suede hobo bag that Madison wanted.

"Thanks, Shellie."Madison high-fived Shelby on book cheeks.  
"You're welcome, Maddie." Shelby high-fived Madison back.

Addie, Kate, and Marianna were envy-staring.

"Maddie, we also have something for you." Kate said, presenting the big box that was wrapped in white gifting paper.

"What's this?"Madison said.

Madison opened the gift and saw an entire white ensemble.

"Thanks, "Madison said, getting up and hugged her three Bffs. She went to seat down.

"You're welcome," Kate said. "That's the reason why I didn't come with you guys. I had to stop by the mall to pick it up."  
The members of the Beauty Queens were happy that they were excellent gift givers.

"Also the pajamas of the sleepovers have to camisoles and boy shorts. End of story."Madison barked.

"Okay," Kate said. She reminded herself to stop by the mall after the Beauty Queens lunch.

"What's the pint of staying?" Madison said."Let's go to the mall,now."

"I guess, Maddie."Addie said.

Madison took out her heather gray laether Chloe and threw a fifty on the table.

The members of the Beauty queens got up and waited for Madison to get up.

Madison got up and strutted ahead of her friends.


	14. Chapter 14

**Madison Academy**

**The Hallway**

**8:35 A.M.**

**Friday, September 5****th**

Madison strutted ahead of her betas. Kate, Shelby, Marianna, and Addie sashayed behind her.

They walked towards their lockers. The Beauty Queens opened their locker and checked their reflection to see if their still perfect in their signature favorite colors in their mirrors.

Madison turned around in her black Christian Louboutin suede heels. She wrinkled her nose as soon as Olivia walked pasted.

"Oh my god, Olivia is wearing converse!" Madison gasped as Olivia walked pasted.

Olivia started walking fast.

Shelby, Kate, Marianna, and Addie started giggling.

The Beauty Queens turned back to look at their reflections and put on their lip glosses.

Madison heard someone's bag ripped as did her betas. She closed her locker.

Kate, Shelby, Addie, and Marianna closed their lockers.

The Beauty Queens stopped in front of Payton.

Payton looked up since they were the sixth grade alphas.

"You're so pretty," Marianna lied.

Payton grinned.

"Yeah, in an ugly way!" Addie laughed high-fiving the rest of the Beauty Queens.

"Don't be mad," Kate said. "We're just saying the truth."

Payton just ran down the hall and into an empty classroom.

"She obviously needs a designer bag," Shelby said.

"That's not the end," Marianna said. "What's a no-name designer bag doing in our school?"

"Hello," Madison said, putting her hands on her hips. "This is an all-girls private school. They let anybody in."

"You know what I heard that we've have a brother school, Trevor Academy and that we have male counterparts that the alpha male of sixth grade." Kate said.

"We should visit afterschool before the sleepover," Marianna said.

"That will be perfect," Addie squealed.

"Maddie, what do you think?" Shelby asked.

"We're visiting," Madison said.

"OMG, this is worth fifty gossip points!" Kate squealed.

Madison took out her Palm Pilot from her black Kate Spade leather hobo bag and entered Kate's points. She put it back into her Kate Spade tote.

"Let's go," Madison said, starting to walk.

Kate, Marinna, Addie, and Shelby were talking about what to say to the Trevor cuties themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

**Trevor Academy**

**The Bentley**

**3:45 P.M.**

**Friday, September 5****th**

Kate knew that school for Trevor academy ended at 3:46 P.M. and that the boys will be at soccer practice right after school ended. She heard the bell ring and looked at her right to see if Shelby, Madison, Marianna, and Addie were looking and they were.

"Maddie, do you think we should at least get down?" Kate asked.

"You're right," Madison said, opening the door of the door of Bentley and stepped out.

Kate, Shelby, Addie, and Marianna stepped out too.

Madison started walking towards the soccer fields as her bets did too.

They saw that the sixth grade alphas themselves starting to warm up and play soccer.

The Trevor cuties stopped playing soccer when they saw the Beauty Queens.

Madison walked up to the boys with her betas by her side.

"Hello, my name is Madison Evans. By the way, I'm the sixth grade alpha."

"Yeah, I know that you're the sixth grade alpha of our sister school and I'm Brandon Harris.

"This is Shelby Croix, Kate Carter, Marianna Phillips, and Addie Marks." Madison introduced the Beauty Queens to the Trevor cuties.

"This is Liam Smith, Blake Gordon, Christopher Mills, and James Jones." Brandon introduced the Trevor cuties to The Beauty Queens.

"So, Liam." Shelby said, standing next to Liam. "What are your favorite things to do?"

"Soccer and hanging out with my friends,"Liam answered. "How about yours?"

"Shopping, pampering myself, and being a beta-alpha." Shelby said.

"That's why we're so perfect," Kate said.

"Does every girl I meet doesn't like shopping?" Blake said.

"We're always hanging out more comfortable clothes like sweats on the weekends," Marianna said.

"You're right," Christopher said. "Most girls I know dress to impress boys."

"We only do that if we have to hang out with boys," Addie said. "Just like my mother said.

"Of course," James said. "My mom loves shopping."

"Yeah," Brandon said. His crystal blue eyes had a gleam in it. He was smiling.

Madison loved Brandon's eyes.

"Maybe we could get your numbers in case of emergency," Madison said.

The Beauty Queens and The Trevor Cuties entered their numbers, names, and usernames into their blackberries.

The Beauty Queens said bye to the boys and headed for the Bentley.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Evans Estate**

**Madison's Bedroom**

**8:40 P.M.**

**Friday, September 5****th**

Madison was getting ready for the Beauty Queens sleepover. She had a white table covered in crystal vases filled with starburst (original and tropical), Sour power (green apple and strawberry), and packets of skittles (original and sour). Crystal bowls were filled with mini Twix, snickers, and M &M's. Her white Bose five CD player was fixed with pop and hip hop. Her white sleeping bag was in the middle of her white bedroom.

Madison had on a white Michael Kors camisole and boy shorts. She pressed play on the Bose remote. Madison heard Veronica Brown's first track, Popular, blast from the whit speakers around the corners of her room.

Madison heard the doorbell ring. She busy dancing she didn't look when she turned around and saw Shelby there. Madison turned the volume down.

"Hey, Shellie." Madison said.

"Hey, Maddie." Shelby said. "This is Veronica's Brown new album, Girl Power."

"Yeah," Madison said. "Did you bring your sleeping bag?"

"Of course," Shelby said.

"Put it next to mine and tell the others so we could make a circle," Madison said.

"Okay, "Shelby said, putting her deep red sleeping bag next to Madison's.

Madison saw that Shelby was wearing a lemon yellow Juicy Couture cashmere camisole and boy shorts.

"Cute pajamas," Madison said.

"I have to look fabulous," Shelby said, getting up from her sleeping bag and took a handful of starburst. She opened one and popped it into her mouth.

Kate walked in next. "Hey, girls." she walked towards Shelby and laid out her sleeping bag next to Shelby's and Madison's.

"Hey, Kat." Madison and Shelby said in unison.

Kate had on a hunter green Valentino silk camisole and boy shorts.

Addie and Marianna walked in next. "Hey," they said.

Marianna had on a rose pink Anna Sui silk camisole and boy shorts.

Kate had on a sky blue Vince cashmere camisole and boy shorts.

Marianna and Kate laid out their sleeping bags next to Kate's, Shelby's, and Madison's which completed the circle.

The Beauty Queens all lay down on their sleeping bags.

"So, who has gossip?" Madison asked. "You could have many as you want."

""I have gossip," Kate said. "I heard this seventh grade girl got caught trying to cheat."

"No way," Shelby said. Her nut-brown eyes wide open.

"According to my gossip scale, the seventh and eighth grade alphas have heard of us." Kate said.

"Oh my god," Madison and Addie squealed in unison.

After 3 hours, The Beauty Queens all went to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Phillips Estate**

**Marianna's Bedroom**

**9:30 A.M.**

**Saturday, September 6****th**

After Marianna having a Pretty &Perfect pomegranate- scented body washed bath and a two thick layers of Pretty & Perfect vanilla body lotion, the stress she was having from meeting the Trevor cuties hadn't disappeared yet.

She had been in her purple walk-in closet, looking for the outfit for hanging out with the Trevor cuties. She'd decided on hanging with the Trevor cuties option fifteen: emerald green Ella Moss knit top, Denim Joie overalls, green Christian Louboutin peep-toed lather wedges, and four-karat Tiffany diamond studs. She took a brooch out of her Louis Vuitton jewelry case and pinned it to the right strap of her overalls.

Marianna sprayed Dior essence behind her ears and neck. She knew Madison will give her an once-over and approve her outfit.

Marianna heard the sound of Joyce, their live-in housekeeper' voice over the purple intercom on her night table beside her purple bed. "Ms. Phillips, your ride is here."

Marianna put her house keys, Dior essence perfume bottle, Mac compact, purple Chanel makeup bag, wallet of credit cards and money, a tube of Bubble gum pink Pretty & Perfect lib gloss, and her blackberry.

Marinna left her bedroom, closing the purple door behind her and walked down the staircase. She walked out the front door and closed the door. She walked towards the Bentley and opened the door. Marinna stepped in and saw Madison, Shelby, and Kate in a middle of a conversation. She closed the door and sat next Madison. Marinna started talking to her BFFs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Westchester, NY**

**Spa Trinity**

**10:30 A.M.**

**Saturday, September 6****th**

Madison stepped out of the sliver Bentley. "Come on, girls." She said. "Time to pamper ourselves."

Kate, Shelby, Marianna, and Addie stepped out of the Bentley too.

The Beauty Queens sashayed through the double glass doors of the spa into the lobby. They saw that the spa had an all-black décor.

Madison, Shelby, Kate, Marianna, and Addie all walked up to the receptionist's desk and waited for her to be done fixing her hair.

"How may we help you?" Jade, the receptionist, asked.

"We have an appointment at 10:10 A.M. for five," Madison said.

"Oh, you're here." Jade said. "Wait, I'm going to call someone to attend to you."

"Okay." Madison said, sitting on one of the spa's white chair. She picked up the august issue of Teen Vogue with Warren Filos on the cover. "Come on, girls. Sit down"

Kate, Marianna, Addie, and Shelby sat down next to Madison.

"Maddie, she said we should wait, right." Kate asked.

"Yeah, Kat." Madison answered.

"Hello, my name is Rebecca." Rebecca said. "Follow mw please."

Madison dropped the magazine she was reading on a black table next to her. She got up her seat and started following Rebecca.

Kate, Shelby, Marianna, and Addie started following Addie too.

The Beauty Queens walked to the middle of the spa.

When they got the middle of the spa, Shelby saw that Spa Trinity had fixed everything the way Madison wanted.

"Just perfect." Madison said, grinning.

The Beauty Queens sat down in their black massage leather chairs. They took a sip of their Smartwater given to them by the spa and dunked their feet into the orange-scented water.

"Maddie, this is the life." Shelby said, watching her pedicurist as she washed her feet.

"Shellie, anything is possible." Madison said. "After all, I'm alpha of the Beauty Queens." She looked at her white snowflake Pretty & Perfect-polished nails for chips. "But what are we going to talk to the boys about?"

"Come on, anything except her private lives." Addie said.

"She's right, Maddie." Marianna said.

"Yeah, we could talk to the boys about anything except what we discuss with each other." Kate said.

"Come on, this is the best thing ever." Shelby said, flipping her black hair.

"Nope, not even close."Madison said. "It's just that I don't have anything planned for the Beauty Queens tomorrow."

"Maddie, you always have something planned." Addie said.

"Yeah," Marianna said.

"Let me think," Madison said, tapping her white snowflake Pretty & Perfect-polished nails against her glossed bottom lip. "We could go for eyebrow waxes and smoothies."

"Perfect," Shelby squealed."You're going to call for appointments right."

"Of course, Shellie." Madison said.

"But our lunch date with the Trevor cuties," Marinna said.

"Anna, don't worry." Addie said.

"Oh, really."Kate said in a sarcastic voice. "Does that mean the loser boys of Trevor are coming too?"

"Kat, you don't need to be completely sarcastic." Shelby said.

"Really, what will happen if that didn't happen?" Marianna argued.

"Girls, come on." Madison said. "The Trevor boys are all cute."

"The Trevor boys are all alphas in their own way," Addie said.

"Come on," Madison said. "We might get our first kiss before the begging of seventh grade."

"Our personalities are all close," Marianna said.

"Yup, you're right." Addie said.

Madison paid. The Beauty Queens left the spa for lunch at Sushi Palace with The Trevor Boys.


	19. Chapter 19

**Westchester, NY**

**Sushi Palace**

**2:30 P.M.**

**Saturday, September 6****th**

Shelby and her four BFFs walked through the doors of Sushi Palace.

"Come on, girls."Madison said to her betas. "We need to get a table in the middle. Since we're all alphas."

"I'll be my best for Liam," Shelby said. "After all, I have a crush."

Kate smirked. "What do you think?" She asked. "Liam is cute but Blake is cuter."

"That is so right," Marianna reminded Kate." I like Christopher."  
"Come on," Addie said. "We'll wait for the boys."

Shelby walked beside Madison as the Beauty Queens walked towards the hostess podium.

"Excuse me," Madison said.

Sadie, the hostess, looked up. "How many?"

"Ten," Madison said. "But the rest are coming."

"Follow me," Sadie, the hostess, said, taking a couple of menus with her.

The Beauty Queens walked towards the center of the restaurant.

Shelby took a seat on the right. "Addy, don't you like James."

"What do you think?" Addie said calmly. "I like James except it's a crush."

"Since we've all confessed who we like."Madison said. "Shut up, the boys are coming."

The Beauty Queens got their act together as the Trevor cuties walked closer to the table.

"Hey girls," The Trevor cuties said in unison.

"Since we're all here," Madison said. "Let's talk about our social lives."

"I guess we could, Madison." Brandon said.

"So how was your first day of school?" Shelby asked.

"It was awesome," Blake said.

"Especially when Brandon here decided to be stupid," Christopher said. "When he heard that Madison Academy had sixth grade alpha girls."

"It was so funny," Liam said, laughing. "Seeing his stupid expression."

"News travels fast around Madison and Trevor Academy," James said.

"Of course," Shelby said. "It does."

The Beauty Queens and The Trevor Boys were all laughing.

"Wait," Addie said. "Um, girls. Isn't that Payton over there?"

Madison, Shelby, Marianna, and Kate looked at the direction Addie was pointing at. They saw Payton with her parents,

"What is she doing here?"Madison asked.

"Um, I think she's with her parents." Brandon said.

"I'm not dumb, Brandon."Madison said.

Sadie walked over to the table.

"What do you want to order?" Sadie asked.

"Spicy salmon rolls for everybody," Madison and Brandon said in unison.

When the food got there, The Beauty Queens and The Trevor Cuties eat and joked around. They paid and left.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Marks Estate**

**Addie's Bedroom**

**9:00 P.M.**

**Saturday, September 6****th**

Addie had been wondering if her parents were home. She heard a ping come from her computer.

Addie got up from her bed and walked towards her computer chair table. She sat down on her computer chair and saw Madison's screen name.

**LoverofTerriers: Hey, Addy.**

Addie typed back a reply.

**FashionQueen: Hey, Maddie.**

**LoverofTerriers: Can u believe 2day?**

Addie typed back a reply.

**FashionQueen: It was so fun!**

**LoverofTerriers: Of course. Got 2 go 2 bed. C ya 2morrow.**

**LoverofTerriers has signed off...**

**FashionQueen has signed off...**

Addie had got up and went towards her blue bulletin board. She looked at her plans for tomorrow.

Get up, take a shower, and get dressed.

Plans with Beauty Queens.


	21. Chapter 21

** The Evans Estate **

**Madison's Bedroom**

**11:30 A.M**

**Sunday, September 7****th**

Madison's crisp all-white bedroom was in its full glory except the fact the Madison was dressed and ready to go hang out with her friends. Her parents were standing in front of her while she was sitting on her king-size white bed.

"What are you saying?" Madison asked.

"Your cousin, Lola and her family are moving to Westchester."Steven, Madison's dad, said. "They'll be in the guesthouse until they could buy their own home."

"Oh my god, "Madison said.

"Yes, Madison." Jennifer, Madison's mom, said. "They'll be her for lunch."

"Mom, no way." Madison said. "I've got plans with my friends today and I don't care if Lola is coming."

"Princess, I want you there to welcome your aunt, uncle, and cousin to Westchester."Steven said.

"Whatever," Madison scoffed.

"You're going to be there," Jennifer said, walking out of Madison's bedroom.

"Daddy, reason with mom" Madison said, whining.

"Princess, there's nothing I can do." Steven said, walking out of Madison's bedroom.

"I hate you," Madison shouted.

Madison huffed and crossed her satin-clad arms over her A-cups.

Fiji barked.

Madison picked her up and started petting Fiji white fur.

"Fiji, I cannot believe this," Madison said, petting Fiji. "My loser cousin is coming from Pennsylvania to Westchester."

Madison grabbed her white Blackberry Bold and pressed "1".

"Hey, Maddie." Shelby greeted.

"Shellie, what are you doing?"Madison asked.

"Almost done getting ready," Shelby said. "About to brush my hair."  
"I'm getting Kat," Madison said.

Madison Pressed "2".

"Hey, Maddie," Kate greeted. "I'm kind of in the middle of flat ironing my hair."

"Hey, Kat." Shelby greeted.

"Hey, Shellie." Kate greeted.

"I'm getting Anna," Madison said.

Madison pressed "3".

"Hey, girls." Marinna said. "I'm king of in the middle of my morning face mask."

"Hey, Anna." Kate and Shelby greeted in unison.

"Hey, Kat and Shellie." Marianna greeted.

"I'm getting Addy," Madison said.

Madison pressed "4".

"Maddie, look about to put on my Strawberry-scented moisturizer when you called me." Addie said.

Whatever," Madison said. "By the way, Kat, Shellie, and Anna are here too."

"Hey, girls" Addie greeted.

"Hey," Kate said.

"Hi,"Shelby said.  
"Hello," Marinna said.

"Okay, listen up." Madison said. "I can't come with you guys today for eyebrows and smoothies."

"Why?" Shelby asked.

"My loser cousin from Pennsylvania is moving to Westchester with her family," Madison said.

"We never do anything without you," Marianna said.

"It's like us buying shoes from Payless," Addie said.

"Ew," Shelby and Kate said in unison.

Madison went up to her white bulletin board and straightens one of the pictures of the Beauty queens together. "I know but my parents said I have to stay." She said, sitting on her white chaise lounge and putting Fiji on her lap.

"Oh my god, that is so not fair." Shelby said.  
"That cuts our time together," Marianna said.

"I know," Madison said, hoping her friends will miss her.

"Maddie, maybe we could come." Kate said.

"At least to get past the fact that they'll going to be there." Addie said.

"No, Go do want we planned today." Madison said. "I'll deal with my cousin on my own."

Madison ended the five-way call and went downstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Evans Estate**

**Dining Room**

**2:25 P.M.**

**Sunday, September 7****th**

Madison was sitting between her Uncle Louis and Lola, her cousin. She couldn't believe that she was wasting the outfit she was going to wear to hang out with her friends for this. She looked up and saw that her Aunt Jane was sitting between her parents.

She had settled on fourth day as Beauty Queens alpha option number sixteen: navy blue Calvin Klein velvet blazer, white ruffled Chanel blouse, navy blue Free People satin miniskirt, and white Gucci leather 4-inch heels.

Madison put a spoonful of her fruit salad on her gold plate with her gold spoon.

"Madison, I've heard that you go to the school that Lola going to," Jane said.

"Yeah," Madison said.

"We were wondering if you could show Lola around," Louis asked.

Madison went a ghostly pale of white as she thought about what people will say if she showed up with her loser cousin instead of her friends.

"Madison, are you okay?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, mom." Madison said.

"Princess, why did you just go that pale?" Steven asked.

"Just thought what my friends will say if they saw Lola," Madison explained.

"Why?" Louis asked.

"They wouldn't exactly accept her," Madison explained.

"How wouldn't they except her?" Jane asked. "Your cousin, Lola is cute."

"Well, Aunt Jane." Madison said. "In my school, there are cliques and Lola has to find one of them to fit in."

"So what clique do you belong to?" Lola asked.

"I'm alpha of the Beauty Queens," Madison said. "It's the A-list clique for the sixth grade. There are two other A-list cliques for the seventh and eighth grade."

"Madison, is that why your plans with your friends were important today." Jennifer asked.

"Pretty much," Madison said.

"Sorry, princess." Steven said. "I and your mom didn't know."

"It's okay," Madison said. "I told them all to go do what we're supposed to do."

"Does that mean you'll show Lola around?" Jane asked.

"Sorry, I can't." Madison said. "It'll affect my status at school but I can get someone to do it for me."

"Thanks, Madison." Louis said.

"Okay," Madison said. "Can I be excused?"

"Sure, Madison." Steven said.

Madison got up and went to her bedroom. She got her outfit prepared for tomorrow and went for bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Madison Academy**

**The Hallway**

**8:45 A.M.**

**Monday, September 8****th**

Madison sashayed ahead of her betas.

Kate, Shelby, Addie, and Marianna strutted behind her,

The Beauty Queens were doing their slow saunter to show off their outfits. They walked towards their locker.

Olive walked past the Beauty Queens lockers.

""Oh my god, Olive." Kate said. "What are you wearing? You look like the rainbow threw up on you."

Olive started walking past fast.

The Beauty Queens opened their lockers and started putting on their makeup.

Marianna tapped the rest of the Beauty Queens and pointed at Alexis McKnight.

"Oh my god, Alexis is wearing the ugliest sweat suit ever." Marianna said, giggling.

The Beauty Queens all started laughing.

Alexis was busy taking her book form her locker that she didn't hear the Beauty Queens.

"That sweat suit is ugly," Addie said.

Madison wrinkled her nose. "That's a crime to fashion."

"The sweat suit should be burned." Shelby said.

"I can't keep down my breakfast," Kate said.

The Beauty Queens had their lockers open and were watching as Alexis walked by with her books.

"Oh my god, that sweat suit is a disgrace to fashion." Madison said.

Alexis walked by fast.

Lola watched as her cousin Madison insulted Alexis.

The bell rang for class.

The Beauty Queens closed their lockers and went to class.


	24. Chapter 24

**Madison Academy**

**Global History**

**11:10 A.M.**

**Monday, September 8****th**

Kate couldn't believe that Madison had such a loser cousin except that the good fact was Madison didn't interact with her cousin in school. She thought it'll dock some social points.

She looked up the front and saw Lola taking notes. every other girl was falling asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Madison Academy **

**The Café (Table 15)**

**12:25 P.M.**

**Monday, September 8****th**

Addie took a seat next to Marianna on Madison's left. Kate and Shelby sat down on Madison's right. Madison was already sitting in the head seat of table 15.

The Beauty Queens watched as Lola tried to find a seat next to a clique. They had trays filled with caesar chicken salad, bottles of Fiji Water, and low-fat yogurt.

Lola was wondering if she could go sat with her cousin, Madison until she remembered Madison hated her for trying to be intrude in his life. At least, she loved that Madison did find someone to show her around. Lola took a seat next to Olive.

Addie stopped watching Lola and looked at Madison's outfit. After all, the ensemble Madison wore was extremely cute.

Madison clapped and her betas turned their attention back at their alpha.

Payton walked past and was busy eating a king-size Twix.

"Oh my god, why are you wearing converse?" Madison asked Payton.

"I'm starting to get tons of foot aches form wearing heels," Payton said.

"Just go," Madison said with a look of disgust. She put a spoonful of low-fat yogurt in her glossed mouth.

The beauty Queens saw a bunch of seventh and eighth grade girls walk into sixth-grade territory. They stopped in front of the Beauty Queens.

"Hello, which one of you is the alpha?" Addison asked.

"Me," Madison said, sitting straighter in her seat.

"I'm the seventh grade alpha, Addison Hills, and this is my clique, the Gossip Girls." Addison said, pointing to her betas behind her.

"I'm the eight grade alpha, Morgan Gary, and this is my clique, the Ice Queens." Morgan said, pointing to her betas behind her.

"We all know that your cousin, Lola arrived in Westchester yesterday." Addison said.

"Gossip travels fast, "Morgan said.

"After all, you all pretty and flawless." Addison said.

"Thanks," Madison said.

"By the way, you shouldn't eat that much sugar." Morgan said.

"Okay," Addie said.

"Maddie, your cousin is fat." Shelby said.

"I know," Madison said.

"If you need me, find me at table 25." Addis said, leaving. Her clique followed.

"The same as Addison, except find me at table 35." Morgan said.

The bell rang for class.

The Beauty Queens got up and threw away the lunches. They went to class.


	26. Chapter 26

**Madison Academy**

**Earth Science**

**2:50 P.M.**

**Monday, September 8****th**

Marianna was waiting for Mr. Thomas to stop droning on about compounds.

She looked up and saw Lola two rows away. Marianna was waiting for the bell to ring.

She felt her phone vibrate in her lap and looked at the bright screen. It was Kate texting her.

**Kate: Lola in ur class?**

Marianna typed back a reply.

**Marianna: Yea. Waiting 4 the bell 2 ring.**

**Kate: Want 2 get away?**

Marianna typed back a reply.

**Marianna: What do u think? Add Addy and Shellie.**

**Kate: okay**

Marianna waited for Addie and Shelby to join.

**Addie: Hey**

**Shelby: Hey, girls.**

**Kate: We can't add Maddie. Teach will take away her blackberry.**

Marianna typed back a reply.

**Marianna: Kat, this isn't the time 2 whine.**

**Kate: Anna, shut up!**

**Shelby: Stop fighting.**

**Addie: Shellie's right.**

Marianna looked to her right and saw Alexis sneaking peeks at the chat the betas of the Beauty Queens were having on her blackberry.

"Excuse me," Marianna hissed. "Is this any of your business?"

"No," Alexis said, turning back to pay attention to Mr. Thomas.

Marianna felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

**Addie: Anna? R u there?**

Marinna typed back a reply.

**Marianna: Yup. Just caught a major wannabe looking at our chat.**

**Kate:? That is so wrong.**

**Shelby: we shouldn't tell Maddie or she'll get rid of the wannabe social life.**

**Marianna typed back a reply.**

**Marianna: Maddie has 2 wait 4 Lola 2 be in the Bentley with us after school is done.**

**Shelby: Whatever**

**Addie: Whatever times 2**

**Kate: Whatever times 3**

Marianna felt the exact same way as her four other BFFs. She knew how it felt not having Madison around because Lola decided to come yesterday.

**Marianna: We just have 2 deal with it.**

Marianna dropped her blackberry into her sliver Kate Spade tote.

The bell rang for the end of school.

Marianna got up and sashayed outside the classroom door.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Evans Estate**

**Madison's Bedroom**

**3:30 P.M.**

**Monday, September 8****th**

Shelby, Kate, Marianna, and Addie entered Madison's white bedroom. They saw that Madison's room was all white.

"Maddie, your room is really cool." Kate said.

"I guess you really do like white," Marianna said.

"After all, you adored the white Valentino ensemble," Addie said.

"I think we've already established that she likes the color white," Shelby said.

"What do you think?" Madison asked.

Addie walked towards the white shelves full of fashion magazines and took the September issue of US weekly.

Kate walked towards the white computer chair and took Madison's white Macbook G4 off sleep.

Marianna was by Kate looking at the screen.

Shelby was busy flipping through a J. Crew catalog. She was circling things in red permanent marker.

Madison took out her white blackberry from her red Kate Spade and put it in the pocket of her gray Juicy Couture sweat suit. She heard a knock on her white bedroom door.

"Come in," Madison said.

Jennifer walked in. "Sweetie, why don't you let your cousin Lola hang out with you and your friends?"

"Okay," Madison said, faking a smile.

Jennifer brought Lola into her bedroom. "Madison, do you need anything before I leave?"

"Can I get a tray filled with tuna sandwiches?" Madison asked.

"Taylor, will bring it up?" Jennifer said, leaving Madison's bedroom and closing the white bedroom door behind her.

"I guess, Lola." Madison said. "You're hanging out with us."

Madison felt her blackberry buzz in the pocket of her gray Juicy Couture sweatshirt. She took it out and read looked at the bright screen.

**Kate: Why did u invite her?**

**Marianna: She's a MW.**

**Addie: That outfit makes me want 2 vomit.**

**Shelby: So not Beauty Queens material.**

Madison typed back a reply.

**Madison: We just have 2 deal with her.**

Madison dropped her blackberry back into her gray Juicy Couture sweatshirt.

Lola looked at Madison's friends and thought they were all perfect just like Madison.

"See you later," Shelby said.

Shelby, Kate, Addie, and Marianna left.

Madison was extremely pissed that Lola drove her friends away. She was so going to make Lola's life miserable.


	28. Chapter 28

**Madison Academy**

**The Hallway**

**8:45 A.M.**

**Tuesday, September 9****th**

Kate sashayed through the hallway with Marianna, Addie, and Shelby strutted side by side. Madison sashayed ahead of them.

Every girl stopped what they were doing and envy-stared as the Beauty Queens walked by.

The Beauty Queens saw that the Ice Queens and Gossip Girls talking together.

"You guys got to the lockers." Madison said, walking towards Addison and Morgan.

"Okay" Kate, Shelby, Marianna, and Addie said in unison, walking towards their lockers.

Madison continued walking towards Addison and Morgan. She stopped.

"Hey, Addison and Morgan." Madison said.  
"Hey, Madison." Addison said, grinning. "Do you need our help?"

"I need your help planning a pool party," Madison said.

"No way," Morgan said.

"So, it's like a joint alpha party." Addison said.

"Yeah," Madison said. "So you want to meet up afterschool with your betas."

"Yeah, but where are we going to meet," Morgan said.

"My house," Madison said. "Meet the Beauty Queens by the pool."

"Talk to you later," Addison said, leaving with her clique.

"Same here," Morgan said, leaving with the clique.

Madison turned and walked towards her locker. She saw Kate, Shelby, Marianna, and Addie putting on their Pretty &Perfect lip glosses. Madison opened her locker and checked her reflection.

"They're coming afterschool tomorrow." Madison said. "Do you have any bikinis?"

"Yeah," Kate, Shelby, Addie, and Marianna said.

The bell rang.

The Beauty Queens went to class.


	29. Chapter 29

**Madison Academy**

**Spanish Class**

**10:40 A.M.**

**Tuesday, September 9****th**

Addie had been writing notes into her Marc Jacobs spiral notebook. She'd been doing the work because her parents said that she could but the new Agnes B. maxi dress if she could at last get an A on the first Spanish quiz.

Addie dropped her blue Juicy Couture pen into her spiral notebook.

"Now, we're going to learn some new vocabulary." Mrs. Herrera said.

The entire class recited he vocabulary except Addie. She was extremely bored. When the class was done, Addie dug around her Dolce & Gabbana hobo bag for her blackberry and took it out. She started typing a reply.

**Addie: Dying of Boredom. DOB**

**Marianna: Me 2.**

**Madison: Can't wait 4 school 2 end.**

Addie typed in a reply.

**Addie: My mom told me 2 get an A on my first Spanish quiz. I can get the new Agnes B. maxi dress.**

**Shelby: Seriously, that's a major snoozer.**

**Kate: Shellie, b quiet. Do u w ant the same thing as Addy?**

**Shelby: I don't think so.**

Addie typed back in reply.

**Addie: Oh, really. Shellie. That's so id not 4 me.**

**Madison: Stop fighting.**

**Marianna: I'm so ready 4 something 2 do after skool.**

**Madison: we're going 2 the mall after skool. We still have 2 finish our Fall/Winter wardrobe.**

**Shelby: We Know, Maddie.**

**Kate: Fashion is our way teach the major wannabes know the latest trend.**

**Marianna: Kat, u r so right.**

Addie typed in a reply.

**Addie: But I can't get the new Agnes B. max dress. Even after that dress, I'll still need to get more clothes 2 fish my Fall/Winter wardrobe.**

**Madison: I need those.**

**Shelby: Me too.**

**Kate: Me three.**

**Marianna: Me 4.**

**Madison: Then we're going 2 get smoothies.**

Addie typed back a reply.

**Addie: k**

**Kate: k**

**Marianna: k**

**Shelby: k**

Addie dropped her blackberry back into her Dolce& Gabbana hobo and adjusted the hem of her Kelly green Armani knit top.

The bell rang for the next class.

Addie got up from her seat and walked out the classroom door.


	30. Chapter 30

**Madison Academy**

**Yoga Class**

**11:45 A.M.**

**Tuesday, September 9****th**

Marianna had picked yoga because she didn't do weights. She looked at her blackberry that was next to her and saw that Madison had sent her a picture.

Marianna saw it had caption at the bottom of the picture. She was in downward dog pose on her lilac yoga mat and reached out towards her blackberry. She looked at the picture. It was a picture of Olive Liu drooling.

Marianna started laughing.

Every girl I the class was wondering what one of the Beauty Queens beta-alphas were laughing about.

Marianna forwarded the picture to Addie.

"Oh my god, that is so funny." Marianna said to herself.

Every girl I the class knew Marianna had gotten some gossip.

"Mrs. Phillips, can you tell me what's funny?" Mrs. Adams asked.

"Nothing," Marianna said.

After Mrs. Adams turned around, Marianna rolled her nut-brown eyes.

Marianna couldn't wait for the class to end.


	31. Chapter 31

**Madison Academy**

**The Café (Table 15)**

**12:2 P.M.**

**Tuesday September 9****th**

Shelby took her seat next to Kate on Madison's right. Marianna and Addie were sitting on Madison's left. Madison already took a in the head seat in Table 15.

The Beauty Queens all had trays on the table filled with bowls of chicken alfredo, low-salt French fries, chunky pineapple, and cans of Diet Mountain Dew.

The Beauty Queens ate all their food and threw away their trash.

Madison looked towards Table 25 and 35. She saw Morgan and Addison addressing their betas.

"Okay," Madison said. "I've got gossip points worth a seventy gossip points."

"I want to know," Shelby squealed.

"Maddie, tell us." Addie said.

"Oh my god, Maddie." Kate said. "You're ten gossip points ahead of me."

"I want to hear the latest gossip," Marianna said.

"There's a reason I didn't say this in the car," Madison said, pointing at Lola. "It's about the Trevor Cuties."

"Seriously?" Marianna asked.  
"Of course," Addie said, rolling her grey eyes. "Does Maddie ever lie?"

"Addy, I didn't mean that." Marianna said.

"Stop arguing," Shelby said. "Maddie, tell us the gossip."

"Okay," Madison said. "I heard that the Trevor Cuties like-like us."

"No way," Shelby said. "It means Liam and I can be crushes."  
"What do you think?" Kate asked Shelby.

"Oh my god, I just earned myself 120 gossip points." Madison squealed. "Which means Kate can keep her crown as the sixth grade gossip queen and I'm still the sixth grade alpha-alpha."

"Be happy for yourself," Addie said.

"Wait, what's going to happen with the boys?" Marianna asked.

"We'll hang out with them Friday afterschool." Madison said.

"That means we have to look cute for them on that day," Shelby said.

"It'll be spectacular," Kate said.

"Stop," Madison addresses her betas.

The Beauty Queens stopped talking and turned their heads. They saw a girl approach the table.

"My name is Monica McCain." Monica introduced herself to the Beauty Queens. "I absolutely love your outfits."

"Thanks," Addie said.

"I was wondering if Madison was throwing a party soon," Monica asked.

"Yeah, it's this Saturday." Madison said. "For your information. I'll be handing out invitations soon."

"No way," Monica gasped. "I have to spread this around." Monica left and started spreading the news Madison's party.

"Maddie," Kate said. "Was it good to start spreading news about the party yet?"  
"Yeah," Madison said. "The sooner the better."

The Beauty Queens left the café before he bell rang for class.


	32. Chapter 32

**Madison Academy**

**Geometry Class**

**2:30 P.M.**

**Tuesday, September 9****th**

Kate had been coping the meaning of conjunctions, negations, and disjunction into her Juicy Couture spiral notebook with her green Versace pen.

She had felt every single girl eyes on her. Kate loved being admired just as the rest of the Beauty Queens.

Kate was ready to hang out with her four BFFs and plan a pool party, with the other alphas. She took out her Chanel compact and checked her makeup. Kate put it back into her Marc Jacobs tote.

She heard the bell ring which indicated that school was over.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Westchester Mall**

**4:30 P.M.**

**Tuesday, September 9****th**

The Beauty Queens entered the revolting doors of the Westchester Mall.

Madison sashayed into Nordstrom. Her betas followed behind her.

The Beauty Queens went to different racks.

After thirty minutes, Madison had up to sixty items of clothing in her right hand. She walked towards Nordstrom's dressing room.

Madison dug out her blackberry from her royal blue Michael Kors suede hobo bag which was Shelby's gift. She pressed "1".

"Shellie, find the girls and meet me by the dressing room." Madison instructed Shelby

"I understand," Shelby said.

As Madison waited, Shelby gathered the rest of the Beauty Queens members and walked towards Nordstrom's dressing room. They all saw Madison and walked towards her.

"Hey," Kate said.

Madison walked into the dressing room and her betas followed.

The Beauty Queens sat down on the burgundy red plush carpet.

After an hour, the Beauty Queens were still trying on many different ensembles.

"I like this outfit," Madison said as she headed towards the three-way mirror in Nordstrom's dressing room. "What do you think?"

Shelby had been flipping through the September issue of Fashion to see if her favorite actress, Vanessa Sanchez, had a picture taken in the new Trina Turk shift dress. She saw there was no picture of her favorite actress there.

"Maddie, you cannot believe I spent the last twenty minutes looking for my favorite actress in this stupid magazine." Shelby said. "By the way, Maddie. Love the outfit."

"Oh my god, Shellie. " Madison said. "You're on fire today. So, what do the rest of you think about my outfit?"

Kate looked up from her green blackberry. "Cute yet pretty!"

Marianna was reading a text from Liam and looked up. "Adorable,"

Addie was busy changing in her stall and peeked out. "It's so pretty." She closed the stall door.

"This is something I'll like Payton to try on," Madison said.

"I saw her try to copy our styles into one," Addie said. She came out in a magenta Calvin Klein satin shift dress. "What do you think of my dress?"

"Oh my god, it's totally you." Shelby said.

"I know right," Addie said. "It was the last one on rack."

"Then the dress is leaving with you," Madison said.

"It's not even close to the ugly boots this girl named Alexis McKnight was wearing," Shelby said. "Isn't that right, Anna?"

"Of course," Marianna said. "Kat, I, and Shellie have seen those boots."

"Those boots are not in trend," Kate said.

"I've told her to burn the boots," Marianna said.

Kate cringed. "Olive Liu's outfit was ugly today."

"It looked like something came and mixed her outfit up today," Shelby said.

"The top had to go," Marianna said.

The Beauty Queens started giggling.

"What about Alice Anderson?" Kate asked, throwing a belted medium grey Agnes B. jersey dress in her pile. "She gave me and Maddie so much compliments that we thought she looked like a disheveled wannabe."

The Beauty Queens all started laughing.

"Whatever," Marianna said. "It isn't bad as Olive wearing that second-down crap."

"Let's try the rest of the clothes at home," Madison said.

The Beauty Queens walked into their stalls and changed. They walked out in the outfits they wore for today and picked up their piles.

The Beauty Queens walked towards the counter and paid. They took their tissue-filled shopping bags and left Nordstrom. They left the mall.


	34. Chapter 34

**Westchester, NY**

**Smoothie Town Drive Through**

**6:20 P.M.**

**Tuesday, September 9****th**

Marianna was completely exhausted after the two-hour hour shopping trip their alpha had put them through. Shopping bags littered at the feet of each Beauty Queens member feet.

Nick stopped in front of Smoothie down and rolled down the driver's side window of the sliver Bentley. He pressed the smoothie Dan was holding.

Dan's eyes opened. "Welcome to Smoothie Town." Dan said. "What can we get you?"

"Strawberry Banana," Kate shouted.

"Mixed Berry," Madison asked.

"Orange apple," Marianna yelled.

"Banana Apple," Shelby yelled.

"Strawberry kiwi," Addie asked.

Nick pulled up to the window and paid. He took the smoothies and gave it to the girls.

The Beauty Queens took sips of their smoothies.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot," Addie said. "I've got something to say."

"What?" Kate said.

"My parents said we could visit the set of Fashion time on Sunday," Addie said. "Maybe we could invite the boys."

"Yeah, we are." Madison said.

Nick dropped them at home and startd driving toward the Evans mansion.


	35. Chapter 35

**The Croix Estate**

**Shelby's Bedroom**

**7:30 P.M.**

**Tuesday, September 9****th**

Shelby was sitting on her red bed and heard a ping from her flat-screen Macbook G4. She jumped off her bed and walked towards her computer and sat down on her red computer chair.

Shelby took her computer off sleep and saw an IM form her BFFs.

**LoverofTerriers: Hey!**

**PrincessKate: How r u doing? Shellie?**

**Sportstime: Shellie r u there?**

**FashionQueen: What r u doing?**

Shelby typed back a reply.

**Girlpower123: Just sitting around.**

**PrincessKate: Maddie, did u ask ur parents 2 have the pool party?**

**LoverofTerriers: Yea. They both said yes. Told them that both Trevor and Madison r invited.**

**Sportstime: Does that mean I can stay after skool 2 try out 4 the soccer team?**

**LoverofTerriers: Yea. **

**FashionQueen: Does that mean we pick out our bikinis 2day?**

**LoverofTerriers: Yea. What about the dress ur mom said u have 2 get an A 4?**

Shelby typed reply in on her red flat keyboard.

**Girlpower123: Yea. I was meaning 2 ask u that.**

**FashionQueen: The quiz is on Thursday. I have 2 wait until Friday 2 get the dress. I can't live w/o the dress.**

Shelby typed a reply in.

**Girlpower123: That is so not fair. **

**LoverofTerriers: We'll all going 2 pick out our bikinis and pullovers 2nite. Since Morgan and Addison r coming with their cliques 2morrow. **

**PrincessKate: Yea. Anna, u there?**

**Sportstime: Yea. I'm busy talking 2 my parents. C ya.**

**Girlpower123 has signed off…**

**PrincessKate signed off…**

**LoverofTerriers has signed off…**

**Sportstime has signed off…**

**FashionQueen has signed off...**

Shelby got up and walked into her red walk-in closet. she picked out her bikini and went to bed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Madison Academy**

**The Beauty Queens Steps**

**2:50 P.M.**

**Wednesday, September 10****th**

Marianna had been watching Madison all day to see if she'll panic form having the seventh and eighth alpha girls over. She thought Madison will be stressed.

Marianna had been seating with her four BFFs on the Beauty Queens steps.

The Beauty Queens crossed their legs.

"Um, Maddie." Kate said. "What time did Addison and Morgan say they're coming?"

"4 p.m." Madison said. "That means we're going to have to get to my house quickly."

"Does that mean we're going to have to pith in ideas for the party?" Shelby asked.

"What do you think?" Kate scoffed, rolling her bottle-green eyes.

"Whatever," Shelby said.

"Let's go," Madison said. "We have to get to get to the parking lot."

The Beauty Queens got up and walked towards Madison Academy's parking lot.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Evans Estate**

**The Pool**

**4:00 P.M.**

**Wednesday, September 10****th**

Madison has been making sure everything was in its place for when Addison and Morgan came it will be perfect.

The Beauty Queens were the epic of perfection.

"So what do you think of my bikini?" Madison asked, showcasing her bikini to her betas.

"Super cute," Marianna grinned.

"Adorable," Addie complimented.

"Perfect," Shelby smiled.

"Pretty," Kate commented.

Madison heard the glass sliding door open and saw Lola walk in.

"What are you doing here?" Madison asked.

"We're kind of having a meeting," Kate said.

"I know," Lola said. "Madison, Aunty Jennifer invited me."  
"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you." Kate said. "Is your bikini designer?"

"No," Lola said.

"Ew," Shelby said. "And you're excited about that."

"Whatever," Addie said. "Poor people can't afford what we wear."

"Addy, shut up." Marinna said.

Madison heard the bell ring.

"Everyone, shut up," Madison barked, taking a seat at the head seat.

The Beauty Queens, gossip girls, and ice Queens planned the party.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Croix Estate**

**Home Theater**

**5:35 P.M.**

**Wednesday, September 10****th**

Shelby had been in her family's home theater since she got back from Madison's house. She had changed into a Kelly green juicy Couture sweat suit with her red Steve madden flip-flops.

Shelby's blackberry vibrated in the left pocket of her Kelly green Juicy Couture sweatshirt. She took it out and saw a text from Madison.

**Madison: Hey, Shellie. Can u believe that my mom told me 2 invite Lola?**

Shelby fired back a reply.

**Shelby: OMG. No way. That will dock some social points.**

**Madison: Tell me about it. So ready 2 online shopping. It calms me down.**

Shelby fired back a reply.

**Shelby: Ur the alpha. U have complete control over the sixth grade social pyramid. **

**Madison: So not talking 2 her at party. C ya when I pick u up at 8:20 A.M. 2morrow. B ready.**

Shelby was ready to make Lola's life miserable since she was interrupting the Beauty Queens time together.


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Note:

I'll be back soon. I just have other things to do now that is piling on top of me. Btw, I'm so sorry.


	40. Chapter 40

Madison Academy

Smoothie Town Stand

8:30 A.M.

Thursday, September 11th

Kate had the Beauty Queens annual smoothies and was sitting on a table near the Smoothie Town stand. She was waiting for Madison and the others to show.

Kate saw Madison, Shelby, Marianna, and Addie walked into the café through the glass double doors. She check to see if her gold BQ bracelet was around her wrist and saw it was there.

Madison took a seat at the head seat of the table as customed to her status.

Shelby took a seat next to Kate in Madison's right.

Addie and Marianna took the fourth and last seat on Madison's left.

"Anna, I adore your Alice + Olivia top." Kate squealed.

"I have to agree," Addie said. "The outfit is totally adorable."

"Um, let's not forget about Kat." Madison beamed. "Her outfit is super cute."

"Of course." Shelby said.

"Back to business," Madison said. "I'm getting a custom-made Juicy Couture sweatshirt that say's Brandon Harris is my crush."

"When are you getting the shirt?" Shelby asked.

"On Friday," Madison said.

"Maddie, stop." Kate, Marianna, and Addie shouted in unison.  
"Why?" Madison asked.

"Because I read in the august issue of Seventeen and there was an article called first crushes." Kate explained. "One of the girls got a custom-made T-shirt that had her crushes name on the shirt."

"It ended in disaster," Addie concluded.

"Oh my god, that means Maddie." Shelby said. "You have to wait till Brandon says he likes you to wear the sweatshirt."

"I cannot believe that." Madison said. "I ordered the sweatshirt last Monday. It's too late to cancel."

"Maybe you should go to Addison and ask what to do about this issue." Addie advised.

"Forget it," Madison said. "I'll just wait till Brandon says he likes me like a crush."

"So why don't we drink our smoothies?" Kate asked, trying to change the subject. "I got our regulars."

The Beauty Queens all took a sip of their smoothies.

Kate dug around her crimson red Vera Wang for her MAC compact and took it out. She checked her makeup.

"Oh my god," Kate screamed. "What's that?"

"It's a zit," Shelby said.

Kate took out her concealer and dabbed it on her zit.

"At least it covered." Marianna, Madison, and Addie said in unison.

The bell rang for class.

The Beauty Queens went to class.


	41. Chapter 41

**Madison Academy**

**Tennis Class**

**10:30 P.M.**

**Thursday, September 11****th**

Madison had been putting all her time into being the Beauty Queens alpha, planning things for them to do, party planning & schemes, and doing all her homework for all her teachers.

She didn't even have anything planned for the Beauty Queens and the second Beauty Queens sleepover was tomorrow.

Madison had the invitation card for the pool party pinned on her white bulletin board below the pictures of the Beauty Queens together at Chinese Express, The Bentley, and the mall. She was still deciding on what bikini to wear since Brandon was going to be there. Madison had been serving the ball to Alexis the entire time she'd been in class.

"Um, you're supposed to be hitting the ball." Alexis said/

"Don't tell me what to do," Madison barked, giving Alexis alpha Madison glare #5 if-you-don't-shut-up-you're-going-to-get-destroyed .

Alexis cringed when she saw Madison giving one of her alpha glares. "I was just trying to tell you not boss you around."

"Whatever," Madison said, waving away what Alexis said. "Oh my god, when I'm I leaving this class?"

Madison seriously hated being in tennis class because it had all the major wannabes in the class.

The bell rang for the next class.

Madison breathed a sigh of relief.


	42. Chapter 42

**Madison Academy**

**The Hallway**

**3:00 P.M.**

**Thursday, September 11****th**

Marianna had been by the Beauty Queens locker, waiting for the rest of the Beauty Queens to show up for them to go pick up the invitations that were being made by the famous invitation card (V.I.P Invitation) and was waiting to at least get something to eat.

She heard the bell ring which meant school was over. Marianna saw that every girl had left their classes and envy-stared as they walked past Marianna. Marinna took out a purple Marc Jacobs elastic band and twisted her shiny golden blonde hair into a ballerina bun. She had two curly strands of her hair out so it fell cutely around her heart-shaped face.

"Hey, Anna." Kate shouted.

Madison, Kate, Shelby, and Addie walked towards Marianna.

Marianna had saw Addison and Morgan talking about last minute additions.

"Hey, girls." Marianna greeted, hugging her four BFFs.

"So, are we ready?" Addie asked.

"Wait, Lola has to come with us." Madison said. "My mother said she had to follow or else."

"Oh my god, that's going to dock some social points." Shelby gasped.

"Well. It's either that or I'll lose my credit cards." Madison snapped.

"That will be horrible," Addie said.

"Well, Maddie." Marianna said. "Your cousin is coming."

Madison saw Lola was coming and looked away. She dug around Prada tote and took out her cinnamon tart Pretty &Perfect lip gloss from her Prada tote. Madison applied two coats to her already glossed lips. "Ugh, don't remind me."

Lola arrived where the Beauty Queens were standing at and saw that they were perfect as usual.

"Let's go," Madison said, getting into Beauty Queens formation.

Marianna, Shelby, Kate, and Addie got into formation.

The Beauty Queens were walking in the slow saunter since there were still a lot of girls in the hallways.

Lola just followed them behind like a lost puppy.

When the Beauty Queens got to the parking lot, they saw Nick with the silver left side back door open.

Madison stepped in and sat down in the middle leather middle back seat.

Lola stepped in and went over the middle back seat. She sat down at the very back.

Madison's betas stepped in and heard Nick close the door. Shelby and Kate sat down on Madison's right. Marianna and Addie sat down on Madison's left.

The Beauty Queens all clipped their seatbelts.

"Let's go, Nick." Madison commanded. "I haven't got all day"  
"Madison, stop instructing me." Nick said. "I'm going."

Nick started the silver Bentley's engine and pulled out of Madison Academy's parking lot.


	43. Chapter 43

**The Croix Estate**

**Kitchen**

**4:35 P.M.**

**Thursday, September 11****th**

Shelby had been in her kitchen with the rest of the Beauty Queens, waiting for Sandy, their live-in housekeeper to finish baking the low-fat chocolate chip cookies.

Since the Beauty Queens came to Shelby's house, they've been putting invitations into envelopes.

Madison had been writing her cell phone number on the RVSP line. She was so ready to have her first party.

Shelby had been putting invitations cards into envelopes and was extremely hungry. She had seen Nick drop Lola in the circular driveway and saw Madison tell Nick that the Beauty Queens were all going to Shelby's house.

After all, Shelby and her parents, Zoey and Eric Croix, lived in a ten-bedroom Victorian mansion. It made Shelby's life easier.

Shelby saw her parents walk through the kitchen doorway.

"Hi," Shelby greeted her parents.

"Hey, sweetie." Zoey said.

"Hey, angel." Eric said.

"What are you doing with your friends?" Zoey asked.

"We're having a pool party on Saturday," Shelby said. "At Madison's house."

"Hi, Mrs. Croix." Madison greeted. "I'm Madison. This is Kate, Marianna, and Addie."

Kate, Marianna, and Addie looked up and waved.

"So, angel." Eric said. "We were wondering if maybe you and your friends will like to go shopping at Fifth Avenue on Sunday."  
"Maddie, what are we doing on Sunday?" Shelby asked.

"We're going backstage on Addie's parents show then we'll be shopping at Fifth Avenue." Madison said.

"Dad, we can go." Shelby said.

Shelby's parents handed her a platinum AmEx and left.

The four members of the Beauty Queens left.


	44. Chapter 44

**The Marks Estate**

**Addie's Bedroom**

**7:00 P.M.**

**Thursday, September 11****th**

Addie was in her sea green-tiled bathroom, wiping her face with a whit Ralph Lauren eight-hundred-count face towel since she had just done her nightly routine of cleansing and moisturizing her skin with her Kiehl strawberry-scented cleanser and moisturizer.

She heard her blackberry ringing and picked it up.

"Hey, girls." Addie greeted.

"Hey," Shelby said.

"Hi," Kate said.

"Hello," Marianna said.

"Okay, listen up." Madison barked. "My mother invited Lola to the second beauty Queens sleepover without me knowing."

"Oh my god, that's going to dock some social points." Shelby gasped.

"I cannot believe that," Marianna said.

"That is so unfair," Kate said.

"Maddie, when is your mom going to stop nosing in your business." Addie said.

"Well, I guess we could ignore her, bi in our circle and have fun." Madison said. "After all, I'm the sixth-grade alpha-alpha and I decide who's in and who stays out."

"Of course." Marianna said. "It's even better than the ugly shade of green sundress Alexis McKnight was wearing at school today."

"That dress was a nightmare." Kate said meanly.

"Actually, it was." Marianna said.

"I was biting my tongue to push back the insults running up my throat." Addie said.

"I've got to go," Kate said. "I'm mom's calling me."

The Beauty Queens ended their call.


End file.
